The Created Cat
by Axili1029
Summary: Cat is a girl who was created from the DNA of multiple mutants.
1. Chapter 1

An alarm blared in my ear. I slammed my fist onto it, but only succeeded in bruising my hand.

"Shiiit!" I growled and picked up the alarm, then proceeded to slam it onto the table, breaking it to tiny bits. Small shards of plastic were embedded in my hand, and I patiently pricked them out, rejoicing over my regeneration. After I had pulled out all of the plastic, I sighed, sinking back into my bed. Stupid alarms. I wished I could go back in time and murder whoever thought of the alarm clock. Intelligent bastard.

I glanced to the other two beds in the room and sighed. Empty. The two scouts who had brought me here supposedly slept here, but I hadn't seen them here yet.

 _'Are you gonna go eat? You're stupid dreams made me hungry.'_ I shared my mind with the food-crazed Chini. She never failed to amuse. (Very true.)

I yawned and stretched sitting up. A mental scan of this floor proved to Chini that I was the only conscious person. I stood up, nonetheless.

 _'Kitchen is on the first floor, Cat.'_

 _'Fuck you.'_ I growled at her, but slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue V-neck T-shirt. As I pulled on my shirt, my cuts stood out in the dim light. I tucked a knife into each boot and pulled on my knee-length brown leather boots. I slipped on my black running hoodie, to hide the scars on my arms.

I quietly opened the door and peeked out. The hall was empty. I stepped out and silently closed the door. I crept down the hallway to the stairs, then walked down the stairs to the kitchen. A few other students milled around the first floor, and I pulled my hoodie up, concealing my face. I waited in the shadowy corners until no one was looking, then ran to the next corner. I had let out a sigh of relief when I finally reached the kitchen. My hoodie covered my face with shadows. I walked into the kitchen and-

Dammit.

The scout from my old school was sitting at the island, talking to another scout. Scouts were the students who attended other schools to find mutants. I silently tried to slip back out, but the first scout saw me.

 _'Fuck. Oh well. Let's get something to eat!'_

 _'Shut the fuck up, Chi. They saw me!'_

The first scout stood up. "Hey. Catrina, right?"

They knew my fucking name. Fuck it. Fuck breakfast. For all I care, fuck food. Just ignore me and let me get my food in peace. I nodded stiffly. "Yes."

He nodded. "Me and Bobby were just talking about you."

The second scout had stood up. "My friends call me Iceman." He held out his hand. I didn't move, petrified. He dropped his hand and watched me.

"Right." I slowly edged towards the door.

The first scout smiled. "Want some cereal?" He gestured towards the boxes that lined the counter. I shook my head.

"Are you sure? There's a bunch more than this." He walked up to me, and I stepped back. "Cat, you'll be okay here. No one is going to hurt you." He reached out and took my hand, gently pulling me into the kitchen. "Sit and I'll get you something."

As he filled a bowl with cereal and milk, a man walked in. I jumped up from the island and stood far away from him. He smirked, and pulled a soda from the cupboard. Without a word, he handed it to Bobby, who blew into the mouth of the bottle and a thin layer of ice coated the inside.

The scout walked up to me, put his hands on my shoulders, and led me back to my stool. "This is my dad, Logan. Dad, this is Cat. She came from a school I was scouting at." He sat the bowl in front of me, and I picked at it. The scout set a glass of water in front of me.

Ugh, this cereal was gross. Vile, tasteless, not at all good compared to the school food-

 _'Well, you were the one who decided to follow the cute boy. Not me. So shut up, and eat before I eat your brain!'_

 _'No one was asking you, Chi!'_ I finished the cereal and stood up. Logan guzzled the soda and walked out. I pulled my sleeves down lower, making sure they were hiding my cuts.

"Um, what's your name? At school you went by Amos or something, but I know it's not your real name. Scouts never use their real names." I watched him from the shadows of my hood.

"Angelo. Are you full? There aren't any classes today. Bobby and I were just going to go hunting. Wanna join?" He picked up my bowl and set it in the sink.

I shrugged. "Sure." I walked to the sink and set the empty glass in it. Angelo stepped back, and I sighed. I walked back to my stool and sat down. Angelo washed the dishes in silence, then turned to Bobby.

"Let's go get ready. Cat, you need to get any weapons you'll want to use." I nodded and walked out, sticking my hands in my pockets. I walked up the stairs, and turned into my room. I dropped onto my bed, and curled in a ball. A few minutes later, I heard the door open, and someone walked to my bed. I sniffed and rolled to face them. Angelo was standing next to my bed, watching me. I sat up.

"Cat, why do you wear that?" He tugged at my hood lightly.

I tugged it off, and my brunette-fade-to-blonde hair fell past my shoulders. "Security issues." I pulled my sleeves lower, self-consciously.

"Why do you pull your sleeves down?" He watched me silently.

"I don't want to talk about it." I turned away from him.

"Cat..." He sighed.

"I cut myself, okay?!" I sighed and tugged my hood back up, hiding my face in shadow again.

Angelo sighed. "Why?"

"Because somethings won't stop hurting unless I have a different pain to focus on!"

Angelo sighed again. "Why do you hide them?"

"People get upset when they know." I pulled up my sleeve and absentmindedly traced a cut.

"Not here. No one will care." He smiled at me. "I just worry about you, since the thing at your school..

I smiled.

"Thanks, but you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." I stood up, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back onto the bed.

"Cat, I'm not done yet." He leaned forward, and I smiled. I pressed my lips to his, and he scooted closer. I felt his hand cup my jaw, and I pulled back. He dropped his hand, smiling. "Cat, you don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

I shake my head. "Never have. Why?" I knew where this was leading, but I wanted to hear it.

"Cat, will you be my girlfriend?" He watched me.

To answer, I leaned forward and kissed him again. (Mushy stuff)


	2. Chapter 2

"Bobby, you go left, Cat and I will go right. Meet up by the pond." Angelo pointed towards the center of the forest.

Bobby laughed. "No, lover-boy. Last time you and Cat were alone, I walked in on you making out."

"For the record, Bobby, we were not making out." I gently linked my fingers with Angelo's. "We were agreeing to being a couple." I smiled as Bobby shook his head, grinning.

"Whatever. Go make out in the woods. Just stay away from me." With that, he left, laughing.

I walked alongside Angelo for a few minutes, before he stopped and turned to me.

"Angelo, what're you doing?" I cocked my head to the left.

He looked at me, deep in thought.

"Helloo? Angelo? Are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

He burst into a grin, and shook his head. "Nothing."

I playfully tickled him, and he grabbed my wrists, pinning me against a tree. He nuzzled my neck, sniffing deeply.

"Boo, what're you doing?" I giggled as it tickled. (I always called him Boo in my head. He didn't know it.)

"You smell good." He stopped and looked at me.

I fell silent, and smiled. "Bobby said not to kiss while near-by." Despite what I had just said, I leaned towards him.

He released my hands and he pressed his mouth to mine.

I linked my fingers behind his neck, holding him close to me. He stepped back, but only to wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled to myself.

Someone cleared their throat, and Angelo and I snapped our heads towards the noise.

Logan stood leaning against a tree, watching with an amused look. "Kid, if you're gonna make-out, at least do it away from the school." He shook his head and walked up to Angelo. "She's cute, but looks can be deceiving." The image of Logan and Jean kissing burst into my head. I watch in my mind's eye as Logan slides his hand up her stomach, then finds three scars. Then, Jean turns into a blue woman, shape-shifter.

The image faded, and Logan turned his cold gaze to me.

"I'm not a shape-shifter, sir. And you should keep your thoughts to yourself." I transmitted the memory back to him, and he nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." He turned back to Angelo, muttering. "You need to be careful. There's an enemy mutant near-by." He turned and walked away, popping out his claws and slashing tree trunks as he went.

I turned back to Angelo. "So... are we going to continue what we were doing, or walk?"

Angelo grinned, and nuzzled my neck again. "We can finish." He smiles as I linked my fingers behind his neck again and pulled him closer to me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Angelo, did you catch anything?" Bobby sighed as he tied his deer to a tree.

"Yea." Angelo winked at me, and I smiled.

"What?" Bobby turned to him.

"I caught Cat's lips." We all burst out laughing as Angelo pantomimed dipping someone and kissing them, like in the movies.

"Okay, Mister Wise-Ass, did you catch any food?" Bobby snapped, good-naturally.

"Well, maybe I did. What's it to you?" Angelo smirked.

I smiled at their act, and held up a sack. "I shot four doves, a crow, a squirrel, and three rabbits. Angelo killed a deer." I nodded towards the woods, where a deer appeared to be grazing, but in reality, Angelo and I had tied to a tree in that pose.

Bobby balled his fist playfully at Angelo. "You..." Then he stomped exaggeratedly to the deer and hauled it back. We tied the two deer together and Angelo and Bobby hefted it while I carried my sack of fowl and rodents.

When we reached the mansion, Storm rushed to us. "Hank will get that. Go to your rooms and don't leave them." A blue, furry man came up and lifted the deer.

I held up my sack. "This too." The Hank takes it, and Storm ushered us inside. "Rooms, now."

We tramped to our room, and sat on our beds.

"What do you think it is?" Bobby watched as I walked to the window and looked out.

Angelo watched me sit down and sighed. "Dad met us in the woods and said an enemy mutant was near."

"Boo, you left out the part about him interrupting our snogging." I laughed as Angelo smiled and Bobby made a disgusted face.

"You two are gross." Bobby sighed, smiling.

"Anyway, Hank wouldn't be here unless it was something important, and Storm never leaves her class." Angelo sighed as I leaned against him on my bed.

"Can we just sleep?" I yawned and laid down, kicking off my shoes.

"She's right. We've been hunting all day." Angelo got up and closed the curtains. He laid down next to me, and Bobby laughed.

"Bobby, if you enjoy having fingers, shut up." Angelo grumbled, burying his face in my hair. He draped his arm across my waist. I curled up against him and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

We all walked down the stairs, Angelo holding my hand, and saw almost no students. We walked into kitchen, and Chi went off like an alarm.

 _'Finally! You listen to me! Now, find any meat you can, preferably beef jerky, and stuff your face. Teriyaki okay? Food is VERY important'_

I grinned at the comical voice inside my head, grabbing a few bags of beef jerky off the shelves. Angelo just leaned against the door frame and I thought of how much he looked like his dad. I walked over to him and handed him a bag of jerky.

He tore it open, and I took his hand, pulling him to the table. "You are _soo_ much like your dad."

At this he grinned, and sat down on the stool next to me. I tried to tear the bag open at the _Tear Here_ strip, but it didn't work. After four more try's, I growled in frustration.

"FUCK IT!" Then I popped out my claws and slashed through the middle of the bag,spilling the contents over the table. After I poured all the meat out, I began angrily slashing the bag to shreds.

Angelo laughed. Bobby grabbed a bag of jerky and walked out. Youuu bastard.

I ate the meat, savoring the flavor. I tore open two more bags and finished them off. Angelo tossed the empty bags in the trash and sat back down.

"Cat, do you remember when they, uh, made you?"

I shook my head. "No. Well, I remember pain, and darkness, but other than that, no. Are you going to finish that?" I pointed to his bag of half-eaten jerky. He handed it to me.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep." He looked pale. He walked out and to our room. I sighed, wishing I knew what was wrong.

I walked up the steps, and opened the door to a classroom. Logan and Jean were knelt over someone. I teleported to them, and covered my mouth.

A boy about Angelo's age was laying on the ground, covered in wounds, dead. I pushed past Jean, and set my hands on his chest. I slowed my breathing, and popped my claws. I puled up my jacket sleeve and cut my wrist and a single drop of blood landed on his chest, over his heart. I pressed my hands to the wound it landed on, and it closed. I repeated the process until all his wounds were gone. Then, I pressed my palms to his chest, and slowed my breathing again. I felt something flow through my veins and suddenly the boy sat up, shoving me back. I fell back and watched him. He glanced around, then calmed down.

"Pyro, Cat just saved your life." Jean stood up, and sighed with relief. Logan walked out, muttering. Jean turned to me. "When you're done healing, go to the Professor." She followed Logan out. Very uncharacteristic.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you're the famous Cat." His voice was slightly mocking.

"What's it to you who I am?"

"You just saved my life."

I shrugged. "I did what any half-decent person would do."

He smiled. "So, you're a healer?"

I nodded. "Yea, that too."

He cocked his head at me. "What else can you do, besides healing?"

I sighed. "Shape-shift, teleport, telepathy, super-human senses, retractable claws, invisibility, and cloning."

 _'Don't forget insanity!'_

Pyro grinned. "Bobby told me about you. I'm Pyro, as you know. Bobby likes you. Says you have a lightning-quick thought machine, or something like that." He grinned at me, and I nodded.

"I think we can teleport now. Here, give me your hand." He complied, and I teleported to the Professor's office.

I hear his words. "Cat will be fine."

"What about me, Professor? Where's Angelo?" I teleported next to Bobby, in front of Xavier's desk.

He smiled at me. "He is resting now. What did you find?" He was avoiding my question, in a way.

I pointed to Pyro, who walked towards us. Pyro punched Bobby playfully in the shoulder, and whispered to him. I heard it, though.

"She's cute."

"I told you so."

I clear my throat. "Now, boys, I prefer to be called, _cunningly attractive."_ I curved my fingers in the 'perfect' sign. " None of this 'cute' stuff. Besides, my boyfriend might get upset."

Pyro cocked his head. "Who's your boyfriend?"

I smiled. "Angelo. You know, Logan's son?"

 _'That's right! Tell 'em! Those bastards of fire and ice won't mess with ya now! MWAHAHAHA!'_

Pyro nodded. "Yup. So, you _are_ taken. Told ya so." He nudged Bobby, and Bobby smiled.

The Professor smiled, probably thinking of how stupid we are.

Jean walked up to the Professor, and they locked gazes. For a few moments, they looked at each other.

"Cat, Bobby, Pyro, I need to go now. You may stay, or return to your rooms. Do not leave the building." He followed Jean away.

I felt the anger of being ordered around, pulled up my sleeves and was about to dig my claws into my arm, but Pyro pulled my claws away from the rest of me, my back against his chest, my arms against my sides. I stopped laughing, and turned to look at Pyro, my face inches from his, confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Angelo's voice pierced the silence. Pyro let go of me, and looked at Angelo, stepping back.

"I'm keeping your girlfriend from killing herself." He gestured to me, and I hid my arms behind my back. Angelo walked up to Pyro, and got close to his face, growling.

"You don't _touch_ her, you hear? I'll rip you apart limb by limb, if I ever hear about or see you touching her again. Got it?"

Pyro stepped back. "Whatever. You think your tough, just because your dad has knives. Well, you'll find out real quick, knives can't save you from fire." He pulled out one of those lighters that lights when you open it, and held the flame in his hand. He shaped the flame into a ball, and waved it in front of Angelo.

Bobby blew towards Pyro's hand, and the ball of flames froze. Pyro dropped it, and glared at Bobby. He turned back to Angelo and smiled.

"Healers don't like knives, either." He walked past me, brushing his shoulder against mine, and I stepped back. Then, I turned back to Angelo.

"What was he talking about, Angelo?" I walked up to him, and took his hand. He looked at me.

"He doesn't think I have powers." He watched me, waiting.

"You do, though." I rested my head on his shoulder, and felt him grin. Bobby smiled, and I straightened up, turning to him.

"Bobby, Pyro said you-"

"Forget what he said. Nothing he says means anything."

We walked back to our room, silent. I felt tired from the healing, and I flopped down onto my bed, and Angelo laid next to me, smiling. I curled up against him, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Something was nuzzling my neck, and I smiled sleepily. It didn't stop, and I opened my eyes. Angelo was nuzzling my neck, and it tickled.

"What're ya doin'?" I sounded like I was drunk, which was fine by me.

He stopped for a minute, and looked at me. "You smell like cotton candy."

I rolled to face him and smiled. "How long have you been up?" I looked out the window, and it was dark.

"3:30. It's 4:30 now." He traced my jawbone with his finger, and it tickled, slightly.

I sat up suddenly. "4:30!? Boo, I need my sleep -" He sat up and kissed me. I kissed him back for a second, then pushed him away. "No. Not this early." I fell back onto my bed. He laid next to me, grinning. "What's so funny, Angelo?"

He smiled wider. "I didn't expect you to kiss me back."

I shoved him gently, and closed my eyes. "Wake me up at a more reasonable time, okay, Boo?"

"G' night." He pressed his lips to mine gently, for a second.

I curled up against him again, and he gently draped his arm over my waist, which is strangely comforting.


End file.
